User talk:.Shelly./Archive 2
Bored Hey Shellheart! I decided to leave you a message, as I'm bored. So...Hi. :P 12:14, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Re: Hey, thanks for the input. ;) Maple♥poolMischief brewing 20:46, September 3, 2011 (UTC) -Rolls around- Ah...nothing's better than a newly archived talk page! 00:31, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Warrior Heya Shelly, just letting you know that you're nominated to be a Warrior in the PCA. Anyone who thinks you don't deserve it has gone completly and totally crazy, and should be put in a mental institution. Best of luck with the nomination. :D ♔ⓅⓐⓁⓔⒸⓛⒶⓦ♕ ☆StarClan be with you★ 08:19, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Speedpaint I'd like a speed paint please. :3 23:27, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Hmm...May I have a light brown dappled cat next to a river lapping up water. :) As for the song, artist's choice. 23:41, September 5, 2011 (UTC) No worries, take your time. 00:30, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Yes, sorry, I somehow overlooked the message, but it's amazing, Shelly! Thank you very much! I love it. 00:15, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Speedpaint Can I have one as well? They look sooooo cool! 23:29, September 5, 2011 (UTC) The...Cloudy one? That's one I haven't heard yet. Can I have a silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes and a black tail tip? Her name's Dreamcatcher (RP cat I've had for at least four years, don't ask). Also, do you have a restriction on the language for the video? There's a Gackt song I really love, but, if you don't use Japanese music, that's fine with me. 23:38, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! It's a song called Mizérable (yes it is spelled like that). Goodness, Gackt is amazing, but I won't bore you with that. Also, there was this commission you did for Larkflight, this one, that I really liked. Is there any way you could do one like that for me? If you don't want to, that's fine by me. I'll take anything you want to do. 23:46, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry about it. I have more important issues then to worry about when you get the Speedpaint finished. Ugh. I hate flooding.... =/ 20:26, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Speedpaint I would love one. They're pretty awesome! Thanks! Silverflower ...the flower of the heart 23:30, September 5, 2011 (UTC) A silver tabby she-cat. It doesn't really matter what kind of tabby. She has blue eyes. If she could be bending down to smell/look at a silver flower, and I would like Fireflies by Owl City. Thank you, very much. I appreciate it. =) Silverflower ...the flower of the heart 23:37, September 5, 2011 (UTC) well im srry :( Greystorm of stormclan 20:04, September 7, 2011 (UTC) It's fine, take as long as you need. Thanks for letting me know though. =) Silverflower ...the flower of the heart 20:37, September 8, 2011 (UTC) hey you cant yell at me thats misty stars job!!!!!!!! oh and mistystar and squrrilflame already tryed to get rid of me once and it didnt work just because YOU think every one is stupid enough to press the button that says remimber me on this computer doesnt mean i am. (-: you to "jums hail" (-: RE: Help with this user, please. You've never bothered me without a perfectly good reason to, Shelly. And this is one of those situations that admin intervention. I'll have it sorted out post-haste. 21:26, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Reply to the Archive It is right above on the page. Quote "The majority of the project's warriors must agree". 00:28, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Okay sounded a bit snappy, but its all good. 01:38, September 13, 2011 (UTC) You are right, you werent my favorite person after the whole queen thing, but I'm over it if you are, and theres really no reason to hold grudges. And i feel lame that you wrote all that and all i have to say is this. We cool? 01:53, September 13, 2011 (UTC) I'll remember. Now i have to go write a report about government and what it means to me :|. ttyl. 02:01, September 13, 2011 (UTC) I'm okay, but thanks anyway. 22:39, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Re: Aww, crap! Sorry, Shelly. I KNEW I was forgetting something. My life's been sooooo messed up recently, with me losing the first floor of my house and all, I've been nothing but scatterbrained for the past week or so. I'll go do that now. =) 16:34, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, I didnt know. I removed them from my page. ''♫☮ɛɱɱɑ''[[User:Emma8362|'8362☮♫']] 20:23, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Darkheart Thank you for getting that reported so promptly. They're taken care of already. Continue keeping an eye out. If they keep making accounts, I'll take things strait to Wikia, as they've violated the TOU already, given the level of harassment they've done already. 23:19, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Awesome I saw the speed paint video you made for Atelda. It looks awesome! 8D 10:25, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Ok Haha, sorry about the little mix up. Of course I'll pick a different one. It's kind of funny--I tried doing a kit charart for Swiftfoot, then recieved a message saying it wasn't necessary. Then there was this mix up. Let's hope on the next one I reserve things will go smoother. :-P Anyhow, thanks for letting me know. Silverflower ...the flower of the heart 16:37, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Hollyleaf Sorry about that. Someone told me it was confirmed so thats why I added it. Sorry to cause trouble! Mist 22:01, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Don't call me dear. I'm not your daughter. Honestly I think the first one is a whole lot better. Youre right, it describes his angst over becoming deputy, and it sounds good, like it describes him. Blacktail 19:27, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Fine, sorry. Can you add it as one of his regular quotes? I don't know how. Again, I'm sorry. Blacktail Okay, I promise I won't do it again. And I won't take things personally. Once again, sorry! blacktailrocks@aol.com 19:42, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Re:Image Sorry about the image thing. Do I have to delete the copyright thing and the image thing after all the hardwork I did to spurce up my profile?Tonks Auror 21:41, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Tonks Auror 22:17, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Deleted! All deleted! PLEASE Could you fix it! PHEW PHEW Never will do it again! Sorry, but I can't get to that at the moment until my computers' internet problems are fixed. I'll try to do that ASAP. 01:28, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Pictures I'm so sorry for all the pictures I put up! D: I didn't quite understand the wholoe "remove/replace" thing so I just kept uploading new ones ^^' I won't put up anymore useless junk, I promise. Sorry for troubling you guys. =Shimmercloud=Smile for the kitty! 03:11, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Re: I realize that now, someone told me in the comments, so I added the deletion tag as not to be scolded again. Thanks, though, I appreciate you letting me know. :) Sorry if I sound a bit rude, I really really really don't mean to; I'm having a hard time finding a reference photo for an art piece. :) Thanks! Thanks again, Shellheart! I like your charart on your profile, it's pretty. ❀Leafbreeze❀ 18:03, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Oh! I just watched your speedpaint videos (hope that's okay)...might I say that you are spectacular? You are the master of digital art! I try to do some in that area myself, but it doesn't turn out at well as yours. :( Can I please maybe ask how you get your lineart? Do you use a Tablet? Or do you just draw it on paper and scan it to the computer? Sorry for the 3rd degree, I'm just trying to get all the tips I can to be a better artist on the computer. :) I love all of your art, I'd ask for one but I don't want to sound rude. XD Do you have a Deviantart account? ❀Leafbreeze❀ 18:07, September 22, 2011 (UTC) The reference photo? Well, I tried looking in http://pictures-of-cats.org, and found one here: http://www.pictures-of-cats.org/manx-cats.html (scroll down till you see the one of the cat with the red background, photo by Helmi Flick), but I'm not sure if I'm allowed to use if for an outline reference. The user who asked for it is from the Warrior Cats Roleplay Wiki, and she asked that the picture feature a sad-looking cat, standing on a tree branch, looking up at the sky. So I wanted a picture with the cats paws in narrow line so it looks real when it I stick that outline on the tree. The problem is, this cat's looking down rather then up at the sky. What I'm want to do is have it looking down into a small pond reflecting the sky, but I don't have the talent or skill to do that. The cat's description I'm drawing is here: http://warriorcatsrpg.wikia.com/wiki/Sandflower_(FC) the description's a bit fuzzy, but I think I have the right colour in my head of what she wants. You draw on the copmuter directly? Wow, that's talented! I couldn't do that if I tried. XD I use Gimp, and am wanting to buy a tablet when I save enough money. ❀Leafbreeze❀ 18:19, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Oooh, thank you! It's perfect, I can see it all coming together now! I'm so excited I think I'll start right now! :D I'm Leafbreeze7 on dA, is it okay if I add you to my Watch? :) Thank you so much for the help. I get fristrated when I have an idea but don't know how to put in on paper. Or, in this case, my computer screen. :D Thank you, Shellheart! ❀Leafbreeze❀ 18:27, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Yay, I'm watching you...that didn't sound too good, it made me sound like a stalker. O_o Lol! XD I'll get started on that lineart now. Wish me luck! :D ...Now I'm worrying about what to do about that tree I need to put the cat in. I'm a horrible tree-maker. XD ❀Leafbreeze❀ 18:35, September 22, 2011 (UTC) RE: User ignoring warnings about violating copyright. Thanks for keeping an eye on them. and being so up on what's what in the Warriors dA community. You're invaluable. I've given them a week's block, and made it clear that another infraction and it's gone for good. If you notice them at it again, just let me know. 21:54, September 22, 2011 (UTC) SAI How do you color in a charart on SAI? I recently downloaded it and I wanna test out my charart making skills. 01:31, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Oh xD That's alright! 01:57, September 23, 2011 (UTC) questions? Hi, there, sorry to bother you again! I hope I'm not annoying you with my many questions. :) I think you already know about the duplicate IPs with UserLilly Cullen and myself, and I left a message on someone's talk page at community central...I just don't know how that could happen. I asked my sister, who uses the same computer, and she verified that she wasn't Lilly Cullen. So I don't know if you have any advice or ideas about it? I'm not much of a computer genius myself, but I thought you or someone may know. Thank you! ❀Leafbreeze❀ 01:06, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, but it won't let me change it to that. I'm still trying to figure out why... 01:13, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Speedpaint It looks amazing! Thanks a lot! I gave you a few points on dA, since I don't really care about getting a premium membership and all that fun stuff. xD 15:59, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Screen Videos Hey what program do you use to film your speed paints? For the life of me i cant find a good one that works with a PC. Please tell me you use Windows 7 and not apple.... 22:30, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Thanks ^.^ 22:34, September 24, 2011 (UTC) What would the vboting options be? Yes or no? I dont thiknbk we really need a vote.. 23:25, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Sounds good. Either you or i can set it up. Your call. 23:36, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Re: Yes, BUT, they weren't given a description or anything, so I don't know if it really counts. I guess it could, but, I dunno. It could go either way, if you ask me. 22:33, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Then it stays. Although I think a note should be mentioned that descriptions weren't given. Last I checked, the allegiances are where we get most of our description info from. 22:39, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Oh, im sorry shellheart, that came out of confusion. I will strike that and replace my vote. 00:34, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Re:Deleted messages Thanks for your advice. I wasnt too happy when Kitsu left that banning message on my page, so I thought i should just delete it. I'll keep your words in mind for future reference. Reply to me if you want. I dont care. ★Featherpelt★ 15:01, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Re:Nutmeg This is little problem xD. I had really forgotten how I came to this color. I'll try something and then I tell you, yes? Leaf-storm,16:55,September 25,2011 (UTC) I try everything. Nothing worked. There is my last idea: On this cat is base colour. Next I darkened it and shaded. Then it looked a little same like the current Nutmeg.... Leaf-storm,17:41,September 25,2011 (UTC) RE: You? Paranoid ;) Yes. that was me, I ended up logged out between posting and realizing I misplaced it. 01:23, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Speedpaint Music Hey Shelly. I was browsing around some of your videos, and I came across this one. It's wonderful, and looks really neat. I gotta ask though, do you happen to remember the name and artist of the song you used? I swear I've heard the singer's voice before, but I can't remember where. 05:10, September 27, 2011 (UTC) RE: Rollback Rights? If the answer was "No" I'd have come strait out and told you so. I've been tryign to catch Moonflight since you posted it (no Sysop has the right to just make a decision like that. Since we don't have an offical system in place, I was going to talk to her first, and maybe establish what system we want to use and just make that offical). It's just that School's eaten Moonflight (and now work's doing a good deal of gnawing on me) so I'm having trouble being able to sit down for a conersation of a serious nature. ;) This isn't the sort of question that I'd answer by completely pretending I didn't get the message at all. 22:11, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Sorry... P.E.T.A Sorry, I was testing somthing out. I am definatly NOT a fan of peta. I am doing a report on Ingrid Newkirk for school (about how crazy she is) I ment to delete this a while ago, but I got caught up in research. I could NEVER be a fan of p.e.t.a, because I belive that humans need clothes and food to survive. And thank you for showing me that creepy website :) Sorry Again, Cinderstorm P.S How did you find out I posted that?? Thanks :) Thanks for understanding! :) Cinderstorm Ok, sure--it's just one of my favorite songs. I'll pick a different one, I can't right now because I'll be away for a couple days, but I'll get back to you when I get back. Thanks, Shellheart! Silver wuvz her friends 17:10, September 30, 2011 (UTC) How do you become a warrior cats picture designer? D: I'm just curious...like the pictures showing what the cats look like? Hey shellheart! Since your so up-to-date about image use, take a lookie at what I found:http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/Special:NewFiles http://randomenessrp4life.forumotion.com/t34-pictures Oh, and someone tried to steal Yellowfang(Q) If ya havent saw it yet 8D - 21:01, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Oops. uhh...the first link was a wiki I found using our charart blanks. I sorta found it like 4 weeks ago when there was some showing in the new files Yea, I wus gonna do that but I dont really think Kitsu's responsible for all the PCA stuff, and because I already reported something like that already and I don't think she did anything :I - 22:43, October 1, 2011 (UTC) RE: Vandal Anon Figures. First time in a week I'm away from the computer for more than 2 hours and it's the vandal party ;) I plan to move the Reporting Center Forward soon, I just have to get the project at work that's due ASAP launched, first. Then I'll acctually have more than just a few hours in the monring to really spend time on the wiki. 13:48, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Two things First off, wow. 2,000 edits already? Dang. It took me over a year to get that many. xD Second, since Regi is on the vacation list for PCA, doesn't that mean they can't reserve Leafpool? I mean, if I read that correctly, they won't be on for at least four weeks, correct? o.o 18:24, October 3, 2011 (UTC) That said nothing about weekends. Also, you need to upload more then once a week. I see no point in reserving an image if they're only going to be on once or twice a week. Kinda counter-productive, if you ask me. 18:39, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Huh. You're the only one who seems to like my tabbies. I don't care for them...although Creekfeather looks amazing. xD I'll talk to Scarlet later on, and see what she thinks. I think he should start off with something else, like perhaps Blackclaw's kit image, or something of that matter. I know exactly what you mean. The first charart I made was Oakheart's alt warrior, a tawny cat. Worst mistake of my wiki life. It took me four months to get it approved. 19:01, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Can u do me a speed paint of Acornfur hunting she is a reddish brown tabby she-cat you can see her charat on my profile please do me a speed paint and post it on my profile Acornfur 22:34, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Hi & Help Hi I'm DJCandyBud or DJ for short. I believe you commented on my talk page. This will be my first comment =D And I want to ask how do I add a link to my talk page? I was reading the Signature Policy and my signature is not linking to my talk page. How do I do that? DJCandyBud 05:54, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Nice cat. I really love your cat! I am so jelous ---- -- 21:06, October 4, 2011 (UTC)l Of course. I'll email you the PNG file. 22:43, October 4, 2011 (UTC) I guess so, I'm still not very familier here DJCandyBud 04:32, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Re:Apprentice Blanks Of course. That's the only fair way to do it, that way everyone gets a chance to post their opinion. Nightshine did it with the Prey Hunter blanks. This isn't any different. If you need anything else, ask Iceheart - after all, she's the one making them. =) 03:34, October 6, 2011 (UTC) You had a derp moment. Good going, Shelly. xD 03:34, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Eh. It happens. I speak my mind, although sometimes that gets me into arguments... xD It happens to me all the time. I'm used to the drama. 03:36, October 6, 2011 (UTC) I know, I know. Trust me. I know I should have worded it better. I've just been really short-tempered recently. YOU try being stuck in a hotel with a bossy and arrogant younger sister and a mother who has no respect for you, then you tell me if your patience is just a little off-kilter. This isn't the first time we've gotten into it, and probably won't be the last. Also, "Cloudy One"? Dude, I'm not that famous. Outside of here, the name Cloudskye brings hatred. XD 03:45, October 6, 2011 (UTC) I sure hope so. I can't stand being stuck in this hotel. I can't go anywhere without almost getting hit by a damn car, so it's not like I can walk off. My edit count shows just how bored I can get. 03:50, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Project Charart Um....what do you do on project charart? Thanks!!! 8PSunpelt☼Always Sunny!☼ 19:31, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Re; Ya im going to post them in a bit, im just tweaking thee heck out of them brefore hand. I have until April to get them approved so its no rush. 23:16, October 6, 2011 (UTC)